


Voyeuristic Integrity

by NaughtyDoggerels



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bisexuality, Furry, Lalafell, Masturbation, Multi, Oral, Penetration, Spying, Voyeurism, mmm/ff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyDoggerels/pseuds/NaughtyDoggerels
Summary: A Lalafellin Black Mage of mid-thirty summers travels to Rhalgr's Reach. There, she meets a hunting party comprised of... Lupin. She offers to join them, but they reject her, suggesting she's too small and weak keep up. Little do they know, this Lalafell has a history of proving people wrong.Following after the hunting party while shrouded in specialized glamour, the Lalafell discovers their secret pastime...





	Voyeuristic Integrity

**Author's Note:**

> The first erotic fanfiction I've written in a while. Thanks for reading!

Many races in the land came together in Rhalgr's Reach: Hyur, Roegadyn, Miqo'te, Au Ra, Elezen, Lalafell, Ananta, and, most importantly to the relatively tall Lalafellin Black Mage, of whom this tale concerns, the Eastern wolf-men known as Lupin.

Ever since she saw a Lupin for the first time, the Lalafell has been smitten. Unfortunately for her, the Lupin she'd grown attached to back then was a bandit. Unfortunately for that Lupin bandit, Kikoko killed him, because he tried to cut off her head – an abrupt ending to what could have been a beautiful story.

With the memory of him haunting her mind like the charred corpse he was, thanks to her fire magic, Kikoko went away for a lot of days, only to find herself right back in Rhalgr's Reach. It was here that this particular tale began. A group of Lupin stood together near the edge of the reach, far away from spectator attention, preparing to depart on a hunt. The group consisted of five Lupin: three males, and two females. The males were, surprisingly, dwarves in comparison to the frighteningly tall females. Tall though the two females were, their body language and speech suggested submissiveness. The short males were still alpha, or so it seemed.

The leader of the group, dressed for battle with an Eastern spear sheathed on his back, said in his deep, gruff voice, "We depart soon. If any of you have last-minute preparations to make, make them now. We will not return until tomorrow."

The two females remained quiet and still. Their attire covered most of their bodies, but didn't leave much to the imagination from the waist down; their furry legs seemed to hold the males' attention.

The leader said, "No? Alright. Let's move—" He was interrupted by the tall point of a white wizarding hat sliding up to him. He turned his wolfish snout down, where he saw the incredibly flappy brim of the Lalafell's hat. "You're in our way."

The hat tilted fifty degrees, revealing the scarlet eyes and black hair of the Lalafellin woman under the brim. "Take me with you," she said.

"Eh?"

"Take me with you."

The two females growled. Did they see the Lalafell as competition? Or did they just not like the way she spoke to their leader?

The leader said, "No. We've no need for the company of a creature so small and weak, least of all a spell wielder. Begone, mage."

"You'll regret that," Kikoko said flatly. "I can hunt, too."

One of the other males spoke in his leader's stead. In contrast with the leader, this particular Lupin's voice was nasally and lacked the authority which the leader's carried. "There is no greater hunter than our kind. You heard him, creature. Get lost."

The third male nodded in agreement, keeping the "Hm, hm," buried in his throat.

The two female Lupin added their two gil in tandem.

"And if you follow us—"

"—we will feed you to the fauna."

Kikoko regarded the group of Lupin with a bored weight to her eyelids. To them she may have looked sleepy, but she herself knew she was thinking of ways to best beguile them with her magicks. An answer came to her quickly, and she couldn't keep the wicked grin off her face.

"Okay. I won't follow you."

They didn't believe her. She knew they didn't. The Lupin harrumphed and set out together. One of the two Lupin females lingered behind for a moment longer. She parted her wolfish lips, revealing her sharp teeth, covered in an excessive amount of saliva. Visibly between her fangs did Kikoko see her tongue move, causing a tiny stream of spit to spurt out between her front teeth, spraying the Lalafell's face. Taken aback in more ways than one, Kikoko wiped the Lupin spit away with her sleeves and glared up at the Lupin female, who didn't stick around to gauge Kikoko's reaction. She'd fallen behind, so she had to run to catch up with the rest of the pack.

If it were anyone else, Kikoko would have blasted them with her fire magic and sent their burning corpse sailing straight down into their grave. Kikoko didn't mind being spat on by that Lupin. She didn't care if it was another female; it was a Lupin, and all Lupin to Kikoko were worthy. She didn't glare at that Lupin for spitting on her, no, she glared because she couldn't come up with a proper comeback in time.

Kikoko waited until the pack traveled far enough that she'd be out of their earshot. She produced an altered glamour prism she'd been keeping on her person and activated it, rendering her whole body invisible. Following after the Lupin pack was going to be a piece of cake.

For several bells did Kikoko ghost after them, step by step, trail by trail, perfectly unseen thanks to her altered glamour prism. Several times did one of the males think he heard the presence of another creature. One of the other males complained about having Kikoko's scent stuck in his nose. That worried Kikoko; if she got caught, she wouldn't be able to do what she wanted to do.

Kikoko had a plan. She knew that those Lupin didn't like her, but she liked them. She happened to be an accomplished wielder of black magic. There was a spell every wielder of the black arts held in their arsenal, a greatly overlooked spell: Sleep. Easily, Kikoko could put that entire pack of Lupin to sleep with her magic, leaving them vulnerable. She'd be able to do anything she wanted to them, such as thoroughly examine their bodies... without their clothes. She desired to know if these wolf-men could reproduce the way she could.

That was a lie; Kikoko wanted to play with one. But she'd never admit that.

The longer she followed them, the less inclined she felt to continue this espionage, this endeavor. The Lupin pack was truly a group of avid hunters, there was no mistake. But then...

Kiko gasped quietly.

The group had collected a good share of meat to bring back to Rhalgr's Reach, but they were in no hurry to make a return trip. Here they were, at the edge of nowhere, in a place where they would never be discovered unless they were followed. Kikoko watched one of the females coyly use her bushy tail to brush the leader between his legs. The other female—the one Kikoko remembered spitting on her back at the Reach—came up behind the leader and embraced him from behind, whispering something into his ears. The other two males looked at each other and immediately started removing their clothes.

Kikoko was ducking behind a tree, needlessly, because her invisibility still held. One before another, she saw the two male Lupin bare their fur to the cool atmosphere of the deep, deep forest. Kikoko's eyes grew wide as her mouth fell open. She covered her mouth with her hands, letting out a barely audible squeak as she saw the meat between the two males' legs. Their genitalia wasn't very wolf-like. They were phallic; quite long and full of girth as they stood erect. The two females helped their leader take off his clothes, and his phallus was also erect, yet... it was much smaller than those of his two companions.

Kikoko couldn't take it. She watched the pack of Lupin engage in a tight-knit orgy. They had to have rehearsed such a perfect set up. The two females removed their clothes, showing off their perky nipples and furry bosom. They then faced each other and bent over, allowing the two largely erect males to make the plunge into the depths of them. The leader, with his uninspiringly smaller erection, put his meat between the two females' noses, and what followed next, as they were getting lanced again and again and again, was a hypnotic tongue dance up and down the leader's shaft. Their tongues tickled his furry balls, raced to the tip of his penis in mock competition, where the tongues fought over the head, and they went back down his length to his balls again, and they carried on with that until the leader threw his head back and covered his face with his hands.

It was unending! It didn't take Kikoko's right hand very long to find its way under the hem of her robe, up her thighs, and into the snug fit of her loincloth. The entire pack of Lupin had the time of their lives, their bushy tails swaying as the males thrust in and out of the females, whose tails slapped their male takers across the face playfully. The leader was losing his mind as the two females teased and licked and slurped on his erection without end.

How could anyone take that?! Kikoko's inner voice screamed so loud, as her hand smoothed the bushiness of her dark pubic hair. In perfect control of herself, Kikoko's fingers went to work. She propperd her invisible self up onto her knees, embracing her hiding tree helplessly with one hand as the other helped her on the journey to a climax.

Kikoko was just getting started when the two side males finished with a cry of pleasure, and the two females cried out as well, all while they were still licking their leader's in-between. As Kikoko fingered herself, she invisibly fell onto her side, rolled to her back, and teased her own chest through her robe. It was an uncomfortable position for her, but she didn't care; Kikoko watched upside-down as the two female Lupin helped their leader sit his furry rear on the forest floor... as they were still licking him... and the two males, with their flaccid penises covered in the females' juices, came over to the leader, stood at his shoulders, and dangled their loose meat near his face.

"He wouldn't...!" Kikoko said aloud in disbelief. Out of reflex at the thought of what was about to happen, the anticipation, Kikoko rolled onto her belly, still invisible, still pleasuring herself at the sight of this sexy madness. "He's going to do it...!"

The leader's eyes glazed over as his own climax drew closer, at the mercy of the females' tongues. His head just barely started to turn toward one of his male companions' dripping cocks.

Kikoko drew in a sharp breath. "Oh, gods, he's going to do it! Oh—"

The leader moved his head closer. His nose was agonizingly close to the head of his first companion's penis.

"He—oh gods—do it...!"

He parted his lips...

Kikoko bit her bottom lip, fingering herself harder than ever.

The leader opened his mouth and started licking the female juice off his first companion's meat. Even at her distance away from them, with her sharp hearing, Kikoko could hear the two females giggling as they now started trading their leader's cock back and forth, taking turns to suck on him. The male whose shaft the leader was licking smiled crookedly. With a slurp of finality, the leader turned to his other companion...

At this point, Kikoko's climax was only moments away. "Agh... ah...!"

Like with the first, the leader opened his mouth, stuck out his tongue, and took a long, slow slurp of his second companion's meat, cleaning off the female juice. After that, the leader turned his focus to the two females orally pleasuring him. And in that instant, he fell to his back, going down with a cry of passion as his seed shot high and strong, drizzling down on the females' faces. They lapped it all up dutifully, off his penis, off his balls, off his strong, furry thighs, off his belly, off each other...

Meanwhile, Kikoko gritted her teeth hard and struggled to silence her own cry of passion, as she, too, finished at the same time as the leader. Her climax was so intense that she nearly fell unconscious, and she knew she was going to have to jump in a river, or something, to hide the stain in her loincloth.

Kikoko was glad to have followed this pack out this far. She couldn't wait to run into them again.


End file.
